


Frustrated

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 February Flash Fics [5]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Frustrated Quartermaster, Q Plots Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Q wants to strangle a certain pair of Double O’s, instead he plots revenge.





	Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** “I never should have said it would be no problem, that nothing could go wrong.” /  
>  “What happened? What went wrong?” / “What didn’t?”

Q’s POV

Sometimes strangling the Double O’s seems like an excellent idea. Why in the hell do people not listen to the information that they are given to deal with situations? Do they even read the intelligence uploaded on their mobiles? The research team doesn’t gather all of the resources they can for no reason.

“I never should have said it would be no problem, that nothing could go wrong.” He grumbles, “Of course something went wrong. That’s what happens when bloody agents react on instinct rather than taking the bloody time to think about what information they have. God forbid that they keep to the plan.”

“What happened?” R queries as they walk into the office. “What went wrong?”

“What didn’t?” He snarls, glaring at his screen. “The chaotic duo has managed to lose their weapons, break their phones, and light three buildings on fire in the last hour.”

His second cringes, “I suspect that M’s not going to be the only one yelling at them.”

“That’s a fact,” he agrees as he hacks into another CCTV system. “First though, they are getting the slowest ride home I can find, followed by the longest bloody time in medical and maybe see about making them clean the entire cafeteria after the lunch rush.”

“Ouch, I have a feeling this bit of peevishness also includes past actions that worked towards driving you up a wall?”

He nods, “Yes, because those two might be the best, but they are the most frustrating agents anyone has needed to deal with if the many pools going around the office and their bloody expense reports are to go by.”

They don’t reply, watching the way his fingers fly over the keys instead.

“Is there something you need, R?” he queries distractedly after they’ve stood there in silence for a bit.

“The minions wanted to know if there was going to be a Valentine’s Day lunch this year and asked me to inquire.” They reply with an easy smile.

He thinks about it for a moment, “Yes, use the slush fund for it, have Hanna and Murray figure out the details.”

“Got it,” his assistant declares, turning and leaving.

“Now then, back to making their lives pains in the arses for the trips home.” He mutters to himself, ignoring R’s laughter floating back to him. Maybe a ride in a delivery truck going through several different countries and expected to help the driver of the big rig will remind them to appreciate their equipment in the future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the betaing.


End file.
